The pain of souls
by zackflame
Summary: It is basicly who will he choose, I haven't decied who he chooses yet and this is not a chapter just test how many revews I get out of it. I might right more if I get more then 3 revews, thanks bye.
1. Default Chapter

Title: the pain of souls Author: Zack Taris D/C: I do not own Tenchi muyo I am just a good fan so please don't sue me. A/N: this mite is my best story and longest, I hope you like it I haven't figured out if this is an A/T R/T S/T K/T M/T W/T or any others so I will try to make sure no buddy is left out.  
  
....................................  
  
Far away in space a small burning planet. Flames burning high, thunder roaring. Women and children running in fright. As a shadow appears coming out of burning house, three men run in front of this faint shadow.  
  
"Fight us demon," said the one in the middle.  
  
The shadow came out and appeared to be a man.  
  
"You are not worth my time fools." Said the man as he thru up his hand and a flash seamed to cover the entire planet.  
  
...................................  
  
In the Masaki house, "Demon get off him right now or I. I.I." Said Ayeka.  
  
"Or you will what yell at me some more?" said Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko get off me Right now." Said Tenchi with a stern voice.  
  
"But Tenchi."said Ryoko in a wine.  
  
"Get off him RIGHT NOW!" said Ayeka.  
  
"Oh fine, I'll just come back when he's alone." Said Ryoko quietly as she got off the dark haired man.  
  
"Dinner is ready every one!" said Sasami.  
  
As Ryoko Ayeka Tenchi Sasami Mihoshi and Kiyona sit down Washu runs in.  
  
"I am starving, I haven't eaten in a week." said Washu as she sat down.  
  
"We have noticed." Said Ayeka.  
  
"So Tenchi how did your job interview go?" said Mihoshi.  
  
"It went rather well, seeing that I have no experience." Said Tenchi in relief.  
  
"So why did you apply in the first place Tenchi?" said Washu.  
  
"I just thought that I might need some money in the future." Said Tenchi.  
  
"Why do you plain on leaving the house some time soon?" said Kasoheto as he sat down.  
  
"No but I have to be prepared, just in case." Said Tenchi.  
  
"Just in case of what Tenchi?" said Washu.  
  
"You know just in case I decide to go to collage or move out, not that I'm saying I am or any thing." said Tenchi.  
  
"I kind of fill like I need to help out with the food and stuff too." Said Tenchi.  
  
"Ok I know what you mean." Said Washu.  
  
"Sasami this is really good!" Said Tenchi.  
  
"Thank you." Said Sasami as she blushed.  
  
"I have to go to work and see if I got the job, tomorrow at 5:00am just to let you know so you don't get worried when you wake up and I'm not here.  
  
"Ok Tenchi I will get p at 5:00 to wish you good luck." Said Ryoko in Tenchi's ear.  
  
"Ok." said Tenchi.  
  
As every one gets up to get ready for bed, Washu ran off in to her lab in an evil laughter. Ryoko runs in here room also and set her alarm clock for 4:25.  
  
...................................  
  
As Tenchi got up and changed and left his room he started to smell some thing really good, he guessed Sasami got up early to make him breakfast.  
  
He started to walk down stairs the smell got better and better as he reached the bottom off the stairs he walked in to the kitchen and to his surprise  
  
Ryoko was standing by the sink chopping up some carrots and putting them in a pot with chicken and other meats and flipping some rice in to a bull and poring the chicken and carrots and other meats on the rice.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko what are you doing?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Making your breakfast silly, now sit down I will be done in a minute." Said Ryoko.  
  
"Ok." said Tenchi.  
  
"But what smell so good?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Just my on version of soup." Said Ryoko.  
  
As Tenchi walked in the dinning room and sat down, Ryoko also sat down and put a bowl on the table.  
  
"What smell so good?" said Washu as she sat down.  
  
"Oh Washu your up early." Said Tenchi.  
  
"Well exactly I'm up late, I have slept in four days." Said Washu.  
  
"Washu what are you making?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Nothing just applying for the space academy, it sure takes a long time to get in.," said Washu.  
  
"Well Tenchi how do you like my soup?" said Ryoko.  
  
"It is very good, is this your own recipe?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Yep made the hole thong by scratch." Said Ryoko.  
  
After they finished they got up and went in to the living room and sat, sense it was 5:47 and Tenchi had to be there at 6:30.  
  
"So Tenchi what kind of job are you applying for?" said Ryoko.  
  
"Well planning house designs, kind of like what my dad does." Said Tenchi. 


	2. weird money

Chapter two: (weird money) D/C: I do not own Tenchi muyo I am just a good fan so please don't sue me. ..................................... As they continued talking about Tenchi's new job to be, time passed and it was 6:15.  
  
"Oh my gosh look at the time, I'm going to be late!" said Tenchi as he sgot up and started to put on his shoes.  
  
"It is at least going to take 30min to get there." Said Ryoko as she got up and started to put on her cout and shoes.  
  
"What are you doing Ryoko?" said Washu.  
  
" Well I am a compining Tenchi to work." Said Ryoko.  
  
"Why you don't work there?" said Washu.  
  
"I just want to see what his new office is going to look like."said Ryoko.  
  
"Well then I'm not going to leave you alone with him, I'm going too." Said Washu.  
  
"Wait a minute who said you guys can go?" said Tenchi.  
  
"We did!" said Washu.  
  
"This is going to be a very strang day." Said Tenchi.  
  
As the three walked out they spotted Sasami by the buss.  
  
"What are you doing here Sasami?" said Ryoko.  
  
"The same as you are checking out Tenchi's new office." Said Sasami.  
  
"Great, this day is going to be the wierdest day ever." Said Tenchi.  
  
As they arived at the building they went in side and sat down in the waitting room.  
  
"Hi how are you to day?" said young lady as she walked up to them.  
  
"Is there any thing I can help you with?" said the young lady.  
  
"This is Tenchi, he is waittng for his job apointment." Said Washu.  
  
"I could of said that Washu." Said Tenchi.  
  
"That's nice." Said Washu.  
  
"Well then just follow me." Said the young lady. ............................................................................ ................................  
  
I know it was short but there will be more every other day or maybe even more.  
  
Don't worry every one will not be left out. 


End file.
